


駝賢《Remi爸爸》第三章

by akicrystal0114



Series: 駝賢《Remi爸爸》 [4]
Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akicrystal0114/pseuds/akicrystal0114
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Park Woojin, Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Series: 駝賢《Remi爸爸》 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890832





	駝賢《Remi爸爸》第三章

第三章

本篇家長日，小林哥哥跟Remi感情升溫w  
微大田微虐小雄（熊熊對不起你是個小天使！  
稍長，後面可能會短一點

自從那次見面，金東賢偶爾也會打電話給林煐岷，應該說，是想要讓他開視像，看一看Remi。  
「東東尼，你這個星期五有空嗎？我意思是你可以過來釜山嗎？」林煐岷問，他懷裡抱住了Remi，Remi瞪大了雙眼，看著爸爸正在認真工作的樣子。  
「星期五啊...我要實習，對不起。」他扁了扁嘴，「對不起啊Remi～」  
「那麼，我替你去Remi的家長報告日吧。」林煐岷搔了搔頭，大學生也是忙碌，他也經歷過這個階段，所以還能了解他的難處，不過替大學生奶孩子，這還真的是聞所未聞。「好，有哥你照顧Remi我就放心了。」他回應著，接下來繼續埋頭苦幹。

當金東賢放下了手上的課業，今天的課題總算完成了，他伸了一個懶腰，看著Remi奶乎乎的臉蛋，好想揉啊！「Remi，到你的報告了，今天做了什麼？」金東賢裝起了嚴肅，看著Remi。

「東賢尼～」一把聲音靠近了金東賢的耳邊，「小雄哥啊，別妨礙我跟Remi聊天啊！」金東賢推開了這個試圖黏著他的小可愛男，然後繼續看著Remi思考中的樣子。「這位是你的室友？」林煐岷好奇地問，「嗯，他叫田雄，現在讀研。」金東賢讓田雄擠到手機前，「這邊林煐岷，年紀算起來都是我們的哥，他是Remi托兒所的老師。」兩人簡單的介紹了一下，「Remi啊，今天怎麼了？」他就是個女兒傻瓜，一看到Remi就立即打起精神。

「今天Remi畫畫了！這個是爸爸，這個是小林老師！」Remi對他們展示一下畫工，孩子果然是最治癒的存在；「Remi想聽爸爸唱歌～」孩子撒著嬌，「但是今天很多人，爸爸不好意思。」金東賢瞄一瞄林煐岷和田雄，臉蛋兒略略的紅了。「沒關係，我也想聽一下東東尼唱歌。」林煐岷不經意地說著，說完了才覺得不好意思，感覺他們好像也沒有那麼熟悉，就突然這樣親密的說話了，田雄聽到了那句「東東尼」，露出了不太友好的表情。  
「好，那我唱一首小夜曲吧！」金東賢拿起了結他，田雄合作地幫他拿起了手機。

언제부턴가 숨이 막 가빠와 從何時開始 沒法呼吸  
가슴이 두근대고 막 진정이 안 돼 胸口小鹿亂撞 沒辦法鎮靜下來  
얼굴은 빨개지고 널 보면 얼어붙고 臉蛋也紅彤彤 看見你就緊張得凍住了  
네게 또 말 못 거는 내가 미워 討厭面對你就無法說出一句話的我  
어느 순간부턴가 전부가 됐고 某瞬間起成為了全部  
따뜻한 우유보다 부드런 네 미소에 比起溫暖的牛奶 你的微笑更柔軟  
자꾸만 보고 싶고 안고 싶고 經常都想着你 想要抱着你  
오늘도 너 땜에 미치네 今天也因為你而瘋狂呢

매일 밤 듣고 싶은 너의 세레나데 每晚也想要聽到你的小夜曲  
봄처럼 따뜻함을 담은 웃음에 나 在你盛載着像春日一樣溫暖的笑容裏  
미치겠어 숨이 막혀 我要瘋了 像窒息一般  
행복해 안달이 났어 很幸福 也很焦急  
온종일 듣고 싶은 너의 세레나데 一整天也想聽到你的小夜曲  
이 세상 어떤 노래보다 아름다워 比起這世上任何歌曲都更漂亮  
평생 나를 위해 불러줘 一生也只為我唱吧  
Baby Sing For Me Baby Sing For Me 

意外地很感性呢，金東賢。  
林煐岷凝視那個彈奏著結他的青年，真的很帥，心跳加速得很快，他跟Remi一起瘋狂拍手，真的，很想以後也能聽到他的晚安曲。

「wuli東賢尼唱歌真好聽～果然是音樂系的！」田雄摟著了金東賢，被摟的Remi爸爸覺得尷尬，想要推開田雄卻有無法達成，讓林煐岷不禁思考起他跟田雄的關係，該不是，田雄才是當Remi新媽媽的人吧...  
「明明小雄哥也唱歌很好啊，下次到你唱給Remi聽咯。」金東賢瞄了瞄田雄，可能是感受到林煐岷熾熱的目光，金東賢覺得自己好像無視了他，於是甜甜的笑了笑，「Remi，煐岷哥晚安，我很快回來找你們的。」他掛了電話，看著田雄，「你看到了。」金東賢板起了臉，看著這個老是撒嬌的哥哥。

「這就是你說的那個帥氣老師嗎？」田雄好奇的表情，看著金東賢，金東賢的臉微微泛起了紅粉，默默地點了點頭。田雄則是心中有點矛盾：原來金東賢喜歡的是這種類型啊，難怪他對我沒有反應啊。雖然金東賢沒有說出口，但是田雄知道金東賢最近喜歡上一個老師了，那個老師很溫柔，很善良。看著他的照片時，會心一笑的樣子，準沒錯了。

可田雄喜歡了金東賢很久了，雖說是金東賢上大學才認識，但身為同鄉的他們一見如故，很快便變得關係很好，後來更一起合租了。在金東賢心目中，田雄是個長不大的哥哥，明明身為年長者，卻是令人那麼不省心，一進廚房便有機會引起爆炸、不會分洗潔精和洗衣液、甚至是把漂白水直接使用。金東賢沒有辦法，只好一直照顧他，後來，Remi的出現開始佔有他本來的位置，儘管田雄沒有說，但他確實是在吃小孩子的醋。

只是，讀研和金東賢不斷找Remi，導致他們很少獨自相處，儘管田雄強行拉著金東賢，說週末有什麼事情要做，不讓他回釜山，他也感覺到，金東賢的心思都不在他身上，只會偶爾對他露出溫柔的微笑。直到那次回釜山，田雄更是覺得，金東賢的心了已經住了一個人，林煐岷。  
雖然金東賢沒有直說，但是他根本是喜歡上了林煐岷。

因為，一個星期的他，是這樣的。  
「小雄哥！煐岷哥回覆了我的IG啊！」他興奮地拿著手機轉來轉去，「我們Remi好可愛啊！」金東賢又當了女兒傻瓜了，儘管田雄對「Remi媽媽」的位置虎視眈眈，不過Remi媽媽的位置，他心中已有人了吧。那個人溫柔帥氣體貼，偶爾也會犯傻，但內心是多麼的善良，面對這個孩子還是願意守護他。

「是嗎？煐岷哥還挺帥呢，個子又高又聰明。」田雄漫不經意地說著，心中酸溜溜的。「就是啊！為什麼有這樣的人存在啊...」金東賢又露出了那副甜甜的微笑，還添了幾分愛意。或許，是因為遇上對的人，才會感情升溫得那麼快吧，田雄深深地嘆了一口氣。

電話結束後，田雄興奮地抱住金東賢，問：「東賢尼～能跟你去看Remi嗎？」  
「可以啊，我和煐岷哥打算帶Remi去海灘玩，反正多人點更熱鬧，哥也可以來啊！」金東賢微微一笑，腦海裡全是Remi可愛的模樣。煐岷哥，又是林煐岷。田雄深深的嘆了口氣。自己對金東賢的感覺，到底什麼時候才能告訴他呢？

「小林老師，你在家長日當天，能當我爹地嗎？」Remi看著林煐岷，滾動著圓圓的眼睛，使出撒嬌攻勢。「不太好吧...」林煐岷本來想阻止她，但想到Remi想要家長來的樣子，他還是點頭答應了。「耶！愛死你了岷爹地～」Remi抱住了林煐岷，「Remi啊，你怎麼能叫我爹地啊！我是你老師。」林煐岷嚴肅地看著孩子，孩子則是悶悶不樂地說：「爸爸在很遠的地方，不要我了，連小林老師也不要我了。」「誰說金東賢不要你啦！」林煐岷摸了摸孩子的頭，Remi抬起了頭看著林煐岷，「那你呢，你不要我和爸爸了嗎？」林煐岷有點害羞了，Remi也不逗他了。  
「能給我唱歌嗎？會彈結他嗎？」孩子問著他。其實他很會唱歌，但不愛唱，因為小時候他爸爸總說唱歌跳舞不學無術，所以老是打擊他唱歌不好，他也沒有自信；結他呢，他以前偷偷的參加過學校樂隊，玩了半年，結果被父親發現後，連結他的弦線都剪斷了，所以他也沒有碰過了。但是，他還是給Remi唱歌了，「一閃一閃亮晶晶～」

「小林老師，你唱歌跟我爸爸差不多啊，雖然還是爸爸比較好，但你也不賴啊！我決定了，你得跟我一起唱歌啊！」Remi摟住了林煐岷的衣袖，「就唱爸爸給我們今天唱的那一首喔！」Remi讓林煐岷問金東賢要錄音，然後才乖乖的肯睡。「Remi，要早點睡咯，明天一大早我再送你去學校喔。」林煐岷溫柔地摸了摸她的頭，小女孩溫柔地笑了笑，進入了夢鄉。

「東賢啊，你那首歌，可以發錄音本和吉他譜給我嗎？Remi說想要唱那首歌，家長報告日那天。」林煐岷改了又改訊息，對方好像是本來就在等他輸入似的，一下子就回覆了他，「現在還是有點不成熟，這是我第一首的自作曲，所以寫得不怎麼樣。」金東賢回覆，然後把檔案傳給了林煐岷，林煐岷躺在了宿舍的床上，聽著他甜蜜的聲音，真的...很想每一天都聽到他對我說早安啊。「東賢啊，晚安。」

接下來的幾天，林煐岷在Remi的強逼下，先是去樂器店買了一部結他，然後陪她練唱歌，本來林煐岷就覺得這首歌很好聽，現在覺得更動聽了。腦海裡總是浮現出金東賢唱著歌、彈著結他的樣子，他的微笑，他的聲音，一點一點都在勾動他的心。「小林老師，你怎麼不專心啦！」Remi拍了拍林煐岷的大腿，「你是不是在想爸爸！你說！」

「呀...好痛啊。當然...不是啦！你這小孩在想什麼！」林煐岷把孩子抱了起來，「放開我啊！」Remi掙扎著，「怪叔叔林煐岷！」林煐岷直接把孩子舉高高，Remi也玩得很開心。她想：要是他是我爹地就好了，不是不要爸爸，而是，他跟爸爸在一起好了。

黃昏時分，下班了的林煐岷和Remi坐在了樹下，兩個人都睡著了，身旁還有一部結他。金院長看了看這兩個人，微笑道：「看來，Remi很喜歡煐岷呢。」

家長日當天—-  
「小朋友們！今天是什麼日子啊？」老師熱情地問小孩子們，幼稚園的小朋友每個月都期待著家長報告日，特意準備表演，盡量將自己最好的一面展示給家長們知道。  
「是家長報告日！」孩子們興奮地舉起了手，看著教室後排的家長們，平日Remi也是寂寞的過著這個日子，不過今天，她可是有家長的小朋友了！她不斷對林煐岷打著招呼，「小林老師～」她叫喚著林煐岷，興奮極了。今天的林煐岷穿著筆直的西裝，他也很久沒有穿過西裝了，只是以前上學的時候才會穿，這種久違的感覺，讓他不禁想起了那段痛心的過去。

「Remi，他不是你們托兒所的老師嗎？為什麼會來？」Remi隔壁的小孩盯著林煐岷，這個經常來幼稚園接Remi放學的身影，在一堆家長中間，帥氣的樣子，讓媽媽們都不禁心動了。「他是我家長啊！」Remi對鄰座小孩說，「我爸爸授權的！」

鄰座小孩看著自己恩愛的父母，說：「家長是爸爸和媽媽，托兒所老師，怎麼會家長啊！」Remi看了看其中一個奶奶和爺爺，「小美的爺爺和小天的奶奶也是家長啊，小林老師怎麼不能當我家長啊！」  
「你們沒有血緣關係啊！」另一個小男生說，「爺爺奶奶也是家人啊，可小林老師跟你是什麼關係？」  
「我...他是我爹地！」Remi看著林煐岷，說，「他是以我爹地的身分來的！」林煐岷打了個噴嚏，是誰在說我？？？

「我不信，你喊他爹地啊！」男生嘟起了嘴，調戲著Remi，Remi賭氣地說：「喊就喊！」

家長群組—-  
林煐岷這次真的感受到未結婚先當爸，有些家長真的很年輕，跟他差不多，甚至比他小，叫他歐巴。  
「歐巴，你是Remi的爸爸？」一個年輕媽媽問，「嗯！」林煐岷不自在地點了點頭，心裏想著，要是自己真的是Remi的爹地，那麼感覺還不錯，做戲做全套，他給自己跟金東賢開始按設定了，這可是國文老師的作文技能點。  
「我是一個高中教師，今天學校假期就過來了。」林煐岷回答，那班家長對於年輕的父親感到了好奇，於是都不斷在問他問題，他微笑地回答，覺得今天簡直是他人生說過最多謊話的一天。有的家長平日有接孩子的，也對這個熟面孔噓寒問暖，覺得今天的林煐岷比起平日那個穿著休閒服的林煐岷帥多了。

「岷爹地！」Remi跑向了林煐岷，什麼？Remi又喊我爹地？「Remi呀。」他只好溫柔地摸了摸Remi的頭髮，然後輕聲地說：「你這樣喊我不好意思啊！」Remi淘氣地看著他，「就想喊喊你啊～」孩子們看到Remi真的喊他爹地後，小孩子們不敢再說Remi沒有父母了。

接下來是小孩子的報告時間，一個小男孩走上了講台，展示了他的畫作。「我想當一名教師！」他響亮的聲線震動了林煐岷的心。  
「我喜歡說話，所以想要給小孩子們講很多很多故事...讓他們都可以有美好的將來！」

那年，高中進路調查，班主任看著林煐岷的進路調查表，和他略帶閃縮的眼神，「煐岷，你是真的想要當醫生嗎？」班主任強烈的語氣，覺得林煐岷並不是那麼想當老師。「我...」他欲言又止，看著一臉嚴肅的父親，最後低下了頭。林父替他表達意見，「犬子不才，要是學業成績不及醫科，那就重讀吧。」老師並不是這個意思，其實林煐岷的成績，唸醫科也沒有問題，只是，這是不是他真正的意思呢？他作為班長、作為優等生，都能好好的表達自己的意願，可偏偏面對父親，他卻是成了一個乖巧的兒子，失去了判斷能力。

林煐岷看著嚴厲的父親，其實，自己想讀的是教育系。從來也是教育系。他想當老師，他想在每個學生最珍貴的學生時期，留下足印，陪伴他們走這段路。但是，父親對於醫學系可是異常執著，當時他讀書很好，一直想當醫生，家貧，卻只能繼承家中的番茄田，後來韓國經濟改革，農夫地位提升，他也才富有了起來。  
但是，他希望兒子們走上自己夢想的道路，當一名妙手回春的醫生。

但是，這可不是林煐岷的意思。從小，他就想當老師了，他純真而簡單的夢，在父親眼中一文不值。

「林先生，你能出去一下嗎？我想跟煐岷說一下。」班主任有禮貌地把林父送出咨詢室，認真地問林煐岷的意思。這時候，林煐岷堅定地說著：「我想當一名教師。」

孩子的演講很出色，他的父母為著他而自豪，深信自己的兒子能做一個優秀的教師。

而林煐岷逃避著現實，因為自己受傷了，他也不敢面對自己了，卻記不起，自己曾經也是抱著一顆初心，在這片未知中闖蕩。「我相信你能當一個優秀的教師。」幼稚園老師溫柔地對孩子說，彷彿對林煐岷說：再一次站起來吧，你是可以的。

到Remi的分享時間了，Remi的畫裡，畫著一個金東賢抱住結他的樣子。「我想給大家說一下我的夢想，我想當一個歌手，這是我最愛的人給我寫的曲，小夜曲。」Remi說著，指揮著林煐岷彈結他，他們合唱著，真的很像一對父女，根本沒有人懷疑他是不是Remi的父親。一曲結束，掌聲絡繹不絕，都為著Remi的才藝而鼓掌。

「我們今天的合作很成功喔～岷爹地。」Remi牽著林煐岷的手回托兒所，「你這小孩，要不是你爸爸沒空，我才不會跟你裝父女。」林煐岷逗著孩子，Remi扁起了嘴，「我還以為你真的想當我爹地，原來你不喜歡我爸爸...是Remi自作多情。」她幾乎要哭了，「我要打給爸爸，說小林老師不喜歡他...」

「欸別別別！我最喜歡Remi了，我也喜歡你爸爸，我也想當你爸爸，這樣好了沒有？」林煐岷生怕這孩子真的胡說八道啊，在金東賢面前亂說話，恐怕真的不能追到手啦。「約定咯，我叫你爹地的時候別無視我喔！」Remi伸出了小尾指，他們勾了手指尾約定好了！

其實，這更像是一個承諾，承諾孩子，我不會放開你的手。

小雄登場咯 直接成了這段愛情的炮灰小熊我對不起你  
不過 小雄也會收穫愛情的 我真的不是後媽啦  
下章 海灘篇 碼全員上線+ 其中一隻碗上線 好好期待吧  
ps 排版使我懶更新


End file.
